The present invention is directed to shaving accessories and, more particularly, to a retail razor display package in combination with a razor stand.
Razors have been sold in retail outlets with different types of packaging. One type of packaging comprises a display card bearing advertising and other product information. A razor is typically affixed to such a display card with a blister pack, i.e., a molded plastic covering, which interlocks with the display card or which is attached to the display card by some connectors, e.g., staples. Blister packs advantageously hold the product in a desired location on the display card while permitting potential consumers to see the product and read the display card. After purchasing, typically the blister pack and the display card are discarded. While the display card will typically biodegrade, the blister pack requires separate recycling steps if the plastic is to be reused.
Many forms of packaging for razors do not provide protection for the blades when the razor is not in use. This can result in damage and a significantly shortened useful life of a razor head. As used herein, the term xe2x80x9crazor headxe2x80x9d is meant to include cartridges adapted to be connected to a separate razor as well as the operative cutting portion of a disposable razor wherein the handle and cutting portion are formed as a unit.
It would, therefore, be desirable to provide an aesthetically attractive retail razor package which eliminates the need for a blister pack while retaining the ability for the consumer to view the razor and printed indicia prior to purchasing.
It would also be desirable to provide additional protection for the sharpened blades of a razor head when the razor is not in use in order to maximize the useful life of the razor head.
Various aspects of the present invention are directed to retail razor display packaging comprising a razor stand and a display card. The razor stand is preferably transparent and is designed to engage at least a portion of a display card so that a razor can be positioned on the razor stand and then connected to the display card in a manner which provides an attractive display. Preferably, the razor stand permits a potential purchaser to view the razor prior to purchasing and then provides a convenient holder for the razor after purchasing and use.
According to one preferred embodiment of the present invention, a display card comprises a foldable portion which is folded over another portion of the display card and a portion of the razor stand. The folded portion is then adhered to the razor stand, for example, with an adhesive. Following purchase, the display card can be readily separated from the razor stand.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the razor stand is provided with a portion which shields the razor head when the razor is not in use.
These and other advantages of the present invention are described below with reference to the figures.